Our Love Story
by DreamBellove
Summary: Kisah cinta Ring dan Lui yang harus menjalani pacaran backstreet karena status mereka sebagai artis. Apa jadinya jika akhirnya hubungan mereka terbongkar di hadapan publik. Mampukah mereka menghadapi semua itu atau haruskah mereka mengakhiri kisah cinta mereka. Special Request from Natsume Viona-chan. Cover Image not mine. Please RnR.


**Title : **Our Love Story

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, dll

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Romance ; Drama

**Pair : **Lui x Ring slight Rinto x Lenka

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary : **Kisah cinta Ring dan Lui yang harus menjalani pacaran backstreet karena status mereka sebagai artis. Apa jadinya jika akhirnya hubungan mereka terbongkar di hadapan publik. Mampukah mereka menghadapi semua itu atau haruskah mereka mengakhiri kisah cinta mereka.

**Special Request from Natsume Viona-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Our Love Story~**

Tokyo, pukul 11 malam setempat. Terlihat seorang gadis bertopi serta berkacamata hitam memasuki sebuah café. Jika orang melihat, akan sangat aneh berkacamata hitam di malam hari. Namun nyatanya, _café_ itu sudah sangat sepi. Jangankan pengunjung, jalanan di depan _café_ itu tampak sangat legang. Gadis itu bernafas lega. Dia memilih duduk di dekat jendela _café_, namun topi dan kacamata hitamnya tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tubuh gadis itu. Seorang pelayan_ café_ menghampiri gadis itu.

"Apakah seperti biasa, Nona?" tanya si pelayan _café_ dengan senyuman.

"Ya." Jawaban singkat terlontar dari mulut gadis itu. Memang, itulah yang selalu terjadi tiap Senin malam. Gadis itu merogoh tasnya, mengecek _handphone_, lalu memasukkannya kembali. Tampak jelas dia menunggu sesuatu, bukan, dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Pelayan _café_ yang lain pun datang menghampirinya dan memberikan apa yang diminta si gadis.

"Apa ada yang lain yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" tanya si pelayan ramah. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng dengan sedikit senyum tipis di bibirnya. Tentu saja selalu seperti itu. Gadis itu menyesap _Vanilla Latté_-nya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Entah buku apa yang dibacanya, namun gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, tampak serius membaca apa isi dari buku itu.

"Hei!" sapa sebuah suara yang tak lagi asing di telinganya. Dia meninggalkan aktivitas yang tadi dijalaninya demi melihat dimana asal suara itu. Namun nihil, dia tak menemukan siapa-siapa selain dirinya dan tentu saja pelayan-pelayan _café_. Apa yang didengarnya tak mungkin salah, setidaknya begitulah batin si gadis itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari, Suzune Ring?" tanya sebuah suara berat di belakangnya, cukup mengagetkan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku, hah?!", rutuk gadis yang bernama Suzune Ring itu. Gadis tersebut adalah seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun yang dan merupakan seorang Idol Star Jepang yang tergabung dalam girlband vocaloid yang namanya memang sudah terkenal hingga hampir seluruh pelosok dunia.

"Haha, sekali-sekali nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya pemuda yang tadi mengagetkannya. Pemuda itu membuka aksesoris yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hei Hibiki Lui! Kau mau tertangkap oleh_ paparazzi_?!" bentak Ring sebal.

"Ayolah, ini sudah pukul 11 malam. Kurasa tak ada yang mengikuti kita. Lagipula, kaca jendela café ini tak tembus pandang dari luar kok." sanggah lelaki yang kini sudah berpindah posisi duduk di depan Ring. Hibiki Lui merupakan salah satu anggota boyband utauloid. Mereka memang sedang berada di hubungan khusus atau bisa disebut pacaran selama hampir 5 bulan. Tentu saja hal ini tak diketahui oleh publik. Karena jika sampai publik tahu, bisa habis mereka. Sebenarnya, dari masing-masing agensi tempat mereka bernaung sudah melarang hubungan antara keduanya. Hingga akhirnya, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk _backstreet_ juga dari agensi masing-masing. Lantas, siapa yang mengetahui akan kedekatan mereka ini? Jawabannya, keluarga dan sahabat terdekat. Oleh karena itu, setiap Senin malam mereka selalu menyempatkan bertemu satu sama lain di balik kepadatan jadwal masing-masing pihak.

"Ah kau benar juga," sahut Ring mengikuti Lui membuka kacamata dan topinya. Salah satu pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Seperti biasa saja," jawab Lui. Pelayan-pelayan _café_ tak lagi kaget atau histeris, karena mereka memang sudah tahu apa yang di balik kacamata serta topi mereka.

"Jadi, apakah kau memang akan selalu terlambat?" tanya Ring.

"Maaf Ring, kamu tahu kan, jadwalku hari Senin selalu padat," jawab Lui dengan nada menyesal.

"Iya, aku mengerti." sahut Ring sambil menghela napas. Hening sejenak. Tiada kata terlontar dari mulut keduanya.

"Kudengar kau akan mengambil bagian CF (Commercial Film) itu?" tanya Ring mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hemm," jawab Lui mengangguk sambil menyesap _American Coffee_-nya.

"Kau juga kan?" tanya Lui.

"Ya sih. Tapi, siapa yang akan dipasangkan untuk kita berdua? Kudengar kau akan dipasangkan dengan Lenka-chan?" kata Ring. Lenka juga merupakan salah satu _member_ girlband vocaloid yang juga sahabat dari Ring.

"Benarkah? Kurasa belum ada konfirmasi tentang itu," jawab Lui.

"Ah.. Ya," jawab Ring membenarkan seraya memandang ke luar jendela.

"Tapi kurasa syuting CF itu akan menyenangkan bila kita bersama," lanjutnya setengah berbisik, seperti dia bicara untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun bisikan itu cukup keras untuk dapat didengar Lui, yang hanya ditanggapi Lui dengan senyuman.

"Apa kau akan bermalam di sini?" tanya Lui setengah bercanda.

"Hah?" jawab Ring mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela menghadap Lui.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Lui yang sedari tadi menyadari jika Ring sedang melamun.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Ring singkat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kuantar kau pulang. Tampaknya ini sudah mendekati tengah malam," kata Lui sambil berjalan ke kasir membayar minuman mereka. Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya, memakai perlengkapan menyamarnya. Begitu pula yang dilakukan Ring. Setelah itu, keduanya pulang.

* * *

><p><strong>~Our Love Story~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tiba di hari dimana mereka melakukan syuting CF bersama.<p>

"Hibiki, kau akan berpasangan dengan Kagami!" seru direktur CF itu memberikan arahan.

"Baik," jawab Lenka.

"Ya," jawab Lui.

Sementara keduanya sedang pemotretan, tampak jelas kekesalan di raut wajah seorang gadis yang juga menyaksikan keduanya.

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya seseorang yang kini telah berada di sampingnya. Kagamine Rinto, _member_ utauloid dan sekaligus sahabat Lui. Pertanyaan dari Rinto tak dihiraukan Ring. Dia hanya mematung, tak bergeming melihat sahabat serta pacarnya yang terlihat mesra saat pemotretan.

"Ayolah Suzune-san, itu kan pekerjaan. Kau tak bisa salahkan siapapun. Jika Lui bisa memilih, dia pasti ingin melakukannya bersamamu kan? Begitu juga dengan Kagami-san, dia akan memilih orang lain jadi dia tak akan menyakiti sahabatnya. Kau harus lebih dewasa, oke?" jelas Rinto panjang lebar.

"Ya, kau selalu benar Kagamine Rinto," kata Ring dengan nada sarkatis. Jelas, dia amat kesal dengan Kagamine Rinto. Ring alu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hah.. Apa yang diharapkan gadis itu sih?" umpat Rinto begitu ditinggal oleh Ring.

"Selanjutnya, Kagami dan Kagamine," kata direktur.

Lui mencari dimana Ring. Di ruang _make up_ dia mendapati Ring sedang menangis yang dihibur oleh Miku, _leader_ dari vocaloid. Lui melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. _Member_i isyarat kepada Miku untuk keluar. Terima kasih dan maaf juga disampaikan Lui. Miku hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah Miku keluar, hanya terdengar isak tangis dari Ring.

"Maafkan aku Ring," kata Lui menyesal.

Ring tetap menangkupkan kepalanya, dia tahu kalau dia bersikap seperti anak kecil. Namun, itulah dia.

"Ring, maaf," ungkap Lui dengan nada menyesal.

Akhirnya, Ring mendongakan kepalanya. Menghapus sisa-sia air mata di pipi dan matanya.

"Kau menyebalkan! Tapi itu bukan salahmu sih. Itu juga bukan salah Lenka," jawab Ring. Lui hanya tersenyum seraya memeluk Ring.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, kau tahu kan?" kata Lui. Ring mengangguk dalam dekapan Lui.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau perlu membenahi _make up_-mu. Aku akan memanggil _make up_ _artist_-nya. Tunggulah di sini," titah Lui yang langsung berlalu keluar dari ruangan _make up_.

Seorang _make up_ _artist_ memasuki ruangan itu dan membenahi _make up_-an dari Ring

"Nah, sekarang keluarlah, kurasa habis ini giliranmu." kata _make up_ _artist_ dengan halus.

"Iya, terima kasih," ucap Ring seraya tersenyum.

"Lalu vocaloid _girl's_!" seru direktur memberi arahan.

Semua _member_ vocaloid melakukan pemotretan dengan baik.

"Oke, yang terakhir Suzune dan Hibiki!" perintah sang direktur.

Keduanya tersenyum, mendapati apa yang diinginkan mereka. Namun, keduanya tampak begitu canggung satu sama lain. Yah, itu mungkin hanyalah sebuah modus menutupi kedekatan mereka.

"_Well_, pemotretan hari ini sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian semua," ucap direktur mengakhiri acara pemotretan hari itu.

"Ring, apa kau ada acara hari Minggu?" tanya Lui.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Ring balik.

"Kira-kira jam sepuluh, Ring," jawab Lui.

"Sepertinya nggak ada, tapi jam dua belas aku ada jadwal. Kenapa?" tanya Ring penasaran.

"Mau ke taman bermain?" tanya Lui.

"Aku mau!" seru Ring senang.

"Lui, ayo pulang!" teriak Rinto dari kejauhan.

"_Jaa_ Ring." kata Lui seraya berlari keluar gedung pemotretan menghampiri sahabatnya.

"_Jaa_," jawab Ring setengah berteriak.

* * *

><p><strong>~Our Love Story~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari Minggu, dimana Ring dan Lui akan pergi bersama ke taman bermain. Tampak Ring tengah bersiap menuju ke Taman bermain. Tak lupa topi dan kacamata hitamnya untuk menyamar. Dan juga, kali ini Ring menggunakan tambahan alat penyamaran, yaitu wig. Memang, jika dipikir-pikir menyamar hanya dengan menggunakan itu sepertinya tak berguna karena terkadang ada saja publik yang mengenali mereka. Namun jika mereka menyamar dengan menggunakan hal-hal yang cukup nyentrik, bukankah malah lebih mudah diketahui? Setidaknya, begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Ring maupun artis-artis lainnya. Dirinya kini telah sampai di taman bermain. Dilihatnya jam yang bertengger di tangan mulusnya. Pukul 10 tepat. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk di kawasan taman bermain itu.<p>

_'__Aiss.. Apakah dia selalu telat begini?'_ rutuk Ring dalam hati.

"Apakah Hime-sama sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Lui yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya.

"Sangaaatttt lama!" kata Ring pura-pura marah.

"Tapi ini baru jam 10.06, sejak kapan kau berada di sini? Bukankah aku bilang jam 10? Bukankah kau sebelum ini ada jadwal? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi?" kata Lui merentetkan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Hahaha, kau kena Lui," ucap Ring sambil tertawa. "Tentu saja aku punya jadwal sebelum ini. Dan aku juga baru sampai," lanjutnya disertai senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah cantik gadis ini.

"Sial," umpat Lui pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Ring seraya menoleh kea rah Lui.

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa," jawab Lui sambil memasang senyum.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu terlambat." ucap Ring dengan nada yang dilambat-lambatkan.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," kata Lui pasrah.

"Mintalah maaf dan ulangilah lagi," ucap Ring dengan nada sarkatis seraya meninggalkan tempat duduk itu dengan langkah cepat.

"Apakah sekarang kau benar-benar marah?" tanya Lui sambil mengikuti langkah Ring dari belakang.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Ring seraya menoleh dengan pandangan sebal.

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Dan Hibiki Lui berjanji tidak akan mengulangi lagi." jawab Lui dengan tangan kanan berada di samping telinga, pura-pura seperti melakukan sumpah setia.

"Uh, mm.. baiklah." kata Ring menyerah lalu kembali meneruskan langkahnya, namun kali ini dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

"Hehe, _anyway_ wig-mu bagus," ujar Lui sambil terkekeh.

"Diamlah!" seru Ring kesal. Ring tahu, Lui memang bukan ingin memuji wig-nya melainkan sebaliknya. Bagaimana mungkin Lui memuji wig-nya? Padahal wig yang sekarang tengah dipakai Ring adalah wig model kribo yang biasanya cocok untuk orang-orang bersuku Negro.

"Hahaha.. Sudah, jangan lagi. Ayo kita naik wahana itu!" ucap Lui yang tanpa menunggu jawaban Ring langsung menarik tangan Ring ke wahana yang dimaksud. Mereka tak hanya menikmati satu wahana tersebut. Namun, mereka juga mencoba berbagai wahana yang ada di sana. Mungkin, ini adalah salah satu momen yang paling menyenangkan bagi keduanya, bagi hidup keduanya. Karena momen ataupun jalan-jalan seperti ini sangat jarang dilakukan baik Lui, Ring, maupun artis lainnya. Dikarenakan kesibukan mereka sebagai seorang _public figure_. Tentunya hal tersebut sangat melelahkan. Oleh sebab itu, mereka jarang-jarang mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini. Mereka membuat momen ini berkesan bagi satu sama lain.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, di sana terdapat seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang dari tadi terus memperhatikan mereka. Memfoto setiap gerak-gerik dari kedua artis papan atas itu. Seorang _paparazzi_, mungkin. Tapi keduanya tampak sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran lelaki itu. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan kesenangan mereka masing-masing. Sungguh, bagi dua orang artis yang sedang jalan bersama apalagi mempunyai hubungan khusus, ini merupakan hal yang paling riskan.

"Lui, bukankah ini hampir jam dua belas? Ayo kita pulang. Manajerku akan membunuhku jika aku sampai telat ke sana!" seru Ring panik.

"Oh iya, Aku nggak sadar Ring. Ayo kuantar kau ke studio," ucap Lui.

"Baiklah, tapi apa kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?" tanya Ring heran.

"Ada sih, tapi nanti malam. Taksi!" seru Lui seraya memanggil taksi yang kebetulan lewat.

Taksi tersebut langsung berhenti di depan mereka. Mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam taksi dan melanjutkan percakapan mereka kembali.

"Ke Crypton studio _building_ Pak." kata Lui kepada sopir taksi. Si sopir hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Apa nggak mau makan dulu?" lanjutnya.

"Ah.. nggak usah, paling sudah dibelikan manajerku," tolak Ring halus. "Nanti jadwalmu kemana saja?" tanya Ring.

"Ke Loid World. Sepertinya semacam acara wawancara," jawab Lui sekenanya.

Sekitar 15 menit, mereka sampai di studio. Ring segera turun dari taksi.

"_Good luck_ Ring, _jaa_," ucap Lui dari balik kaca mobil.

"_Arigatou_," jawab Ring singkat lalu berlari memasuki gedung Crypton.

Dua jam berikutnya, Ring dan _member_ vocaloid lainnya memasuki _dorm_ mereka. Hari itu cukup melelahkan bagi Ring. Setelah menyelesaikan jadwalnya, dia menyalakan TV dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang _on air_ di salah satu stasiun TV. Tepat saat Lui mengatakan bahwa dirinya merasa kagum dengan Ring saat menjalani _photo shot_ bersama. Tentunya ini membuat Ring senang. Setelah menonton acara TV tersebut, Ring tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

* * *

><p><strong>~Our Love Story~<strong>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Ring terbangun saat mendapati Lenka menjerit kaget. Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh dan mata yang setengah terbuka, Ring menghampiri Lenka.<p>

"Ada apa Lenka-chan?" tanya Ring yang berbarengan dengan _member_ vocaloid lainnya.

"Lihat Ring-chan! Bukankah itu kamu dan Lui-san?!" tanya Lenka sambil menunjuk layar laptop kesayangannya yang berwarna kuning cerah.

"Hah?!" jawab Ring. Di laptop Lenka, terlihat sebuah artikel yang mengatakan bahwa terdapat suatu hubungan yang istimewa diantara Lui dan Ring. Tentunya hal ini sukses membangunkan saraf indera Ring sepenuhnya. _Member_ lain juga terlihat tercengang dengan adanya berita tersebut. Bagaimana bisa? Itulah yang dipikirkan Ring sekarang. Ring langsung berlari mengambil _handphone_-nya yang berada di meja ruang tamu. Tertera 20 _misscall_ dan 56 sms. Dan semuanya berasal dari manajernya. _Handphone_ Ring kini bergetar lagi, menandakan ada telepon masuk, lagi-lagi berasal dari manajernya. Ring langsung mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo!" ucap Ring takut-takut.

"Kau sudah tahu beritanya kan?" tanya sang manajer dengan suara yang bagi Ring terdengar menakutkan.

"Ya" jawab Ring singkat sambil mengangguk pasrah, yang tentunya tidak dapat dilihat oleh sang manajer.

"Kalo begitu kau harus cepat ke kantor Voca. Sekarang juga!" ucap manajer tegas.

"Tapi aku belum mandi," jawab Ring memelas.

"Sudahlah. Cepat kesini jika kau tak mau dibunuh oleh _fans_nya Hibiki-san. Aku sudah menyiapkan _bodyguard_ dan mobil untukmu. Dan juga ajaklah semua _member_ vocaloid. Dan satu lagi, cepatlah semuanya sudah menunggumu di sini, termasuk juga Hibiki-san," kata manajernya lagi.

"Ha? Bagaimana bisa Lui di sana?" jawab Ring heran.

"Sudahlah, cepat kemari!" ucap manajer vocaloid itu dengan nada yang tidak sabar.

"B..baik," ucap Ring pasrah.

Akhirnya, dirinya beserta semua _member_ vocaloid menuju ke Voca _building_.

Setelah sampai tempat yang mereka tuju, tampak berpuluh reporter dan _fans_ di depan gedung Voca _Entertainment_. Mereka tentunya mencari kebenaran atas rumor yang baru saja terungkap. Ring dan _member_ vocaloid lainnya turun dari mobil dengan penjagaan yang ketat. Walaupun demikian, tetap ada saja reporter ataupun _fans_ yang mencoba mendesak menerobos penjagaan.

"Apa benar rumor tersebut, Suzune-san?"

"Bagaimana hal tersebut dapat terjadi?"

"Apa tanggapan anda mengenai ini Ring-san?"

"Sejak kapan anda berpacaran dengan Hibiki-san?"

Berjuta pertanyaan yang terlontar dari reporter-reporter tersebut tentunya mengusik telinga Ring. Ini semua terlalu mengagetkan. Apalagi _fans_ dari Lui yang datang menghujat dirinya habis-habisan. Ada juga yang mencoba melemparnya dengan telur busuk. Dan untungnya tidak mengenai tubuh ataupun wajah gadis cantik yang edang mencoba bersabar ini.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki gedung Voca. Hujatan-hujatan dari _fans_ itu masih terngiang dalam benak Ring. Menyakitkan. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya pun meleleh. _Member_ vocaloid juga merasa sakit melihat _member_ termuda mereka mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Mereka pun memeluk Ring dan berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

Semua _member_ vocaloid melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan mereka. Di sana tampak manajer vocaloid, manajer utauloid, Lui, Rinto, serta perwakilan dari kedua agensi yang semuanya sedang memasang wajah cemas.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Miku sebagai _leader_ dari grupnya.

"Oh ya selamat pagi" jawab yang lainnya. Untuk sepersekian detik, Ring dan Lui menatap mata masing-masing. Namun keduanya sama sekali tak ingin membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi." ucap perwakilan dari Voca _Entertainment_ memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

"Apa benar kalian berpacaran?" tanyanya lagi. Sejenak, Ring dan Lui saling menatap. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu. Keduanya pasrah, dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa ceroboh begitu? Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak berhubungan satu sama lain?!" seru perwakilan dari kedua agensi.

"Maafkan kami," ucap Lui akhirnya setelah bungkam beberapa waktu.

"Maaf," ucap Ring sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah, paman," ucap manajer vocaloid menenangkan perwakilan dari Voca _Entertainment_. "Mereka juga perlu bersenang-senang." lanjutnya, tentu saja ia iba melihat Ring yang menangis seperti itu.

"Jadi bagaimana mau kalian sekarang? Apa kalian mau jujur atau mengelak rumor ini?" tanya perwakilan agensi dari Lui.

"Kami ingin…," ucap Lui menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Jujur," lanjutnya pelan. Namun, terlihat jelas kemantapan akan jawabannya itu di matanya.

"Apa kalian yakin? Ini mungkin akan menambah _antifans_ kalian," ujar manajer utauloid meyakinkan.

"Ya." Kali ini Ring juga telah menemukan kesiapan dalam dirinya tentang semua hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, mandilah dulu kalian. Sejam lagi kita akan melaksanakan konferensi pers di sini," ucap perwakilan dari Voca.

"Baik," ucap semua yang ada di sana.

Semuanya tampak mempersiapkan diri menghadapi konferensi pers yang tiba-tiba itu. Lui menenangkan kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat gelisah. Padahal sebenarnya dia juga takut. Bukan takut kehilangan _fans_-nya tapi dia takut kehilangan Ring dan terlebih lagi takut kalau _fans_-nya berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak kepada gadis yang dia sukai.

Di saat konferensi pers dimulai, keduanya berpegangan tangan dan memasang senyum yang sebenarnya agak mereka paksakan. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari pers terus mengalir selama konferensi pers tersebut berlangsung. Keduanya dan pihak-pihak dari kedua agensi juga _member_ikan jawaban terbaik.

"Dan untuk publik, saya mohon untuk merestui hubungan kami. Dan juga tolong jangan menyakiti Ring ke depannya. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua." Itulah ucapan Lui yang ditujukan kepada seluruh publik atau lebih tepatnya _fans_ yang terlalu mengobsesikan Lui sebagai milik daripada _fans_ tersebut.

Ring bernafas lega, konferensi itu berakhir dengan lancar. Dia sangat berterima kasih kepada seluruh pihak yang telah mendukungnya. Sekarang, dirinya dan Lui tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi mengenai kedekatan mereka. Dan yang lebih penting mereka tak perlu menggunakan atribut untuk menutupi identitas mereka ketika keduanya saling bertemu.

* * *

><p><strong>~Our Love Story~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah satu bulan berlalu. Kini hubungan Lui dan Ring semakin erat, mereka tak perlu lagi bermain petak umpet ketika sedang kencan. Kebahagian mereka semakin bertambah ketika sekarang sudah banyak <em>fans<em> Lui maupun _fans _Ring yang mendukung hubungan mereka bahkan mereka sampai membentuk _fans_ baru dengan julukan LuRi. Bahkan malam ini mereka diminta untuk bernyanyi duet di sebuah acara musik yang kebetulan mengundang boyband utauloid dan girlband vocaloid sebagai bintang tamu mereka.

Kebahagian masih terpancar di wajah cantik milik Ring begitu acara musik telah selesai. Karena sang kekasih tercintanya, Hibiki Lui mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama. Akhirnya setelah meminta ijin dari kedua manajer mereka. Mereka langsung melesat pergi dengan mobil pribadi milik Lui. Meninggalkan teman-teman segrupnya yang hanya bisa cengo karena merasa dilupakan oleh mereka. Setidaknya Lui dan Ring bisa berpamitan pada mereka bukannya langsung nyelonong pergi begitu saja.

"Benar-benar deh mereka itu," ucap Mikuo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hihihihi, aku senang akhirnya mereka bisa pacaran dengan bebas," ucap Kaiko seraya tersenyum manis yang langsung membuat Mikuo _blushing_ dadakan.

"Tapi tak perlu sampai nyuekin kita juga kan, serasa dunia milik mereka berdua saja," sewot Len.

"Maklumlah namanya juga orang pacaran, pengennya berduaan mulu," ucap Miku sekenanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang memeluk Miku dari belakang. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pacaran Hatsune-san," bisik Kaito lembut. Wajah Miku langsung merona merah.

"Aish aku jadi iri melihatnya," ucap Rin sebal. "Len-kun, besok kita kencan yuk!" ajaknya seraya menghampiri Len.

"Tidak, besok aku jadwal seharian," tolak Len.

"Yaahh, Len-kun jahaaatt~" rengek Rin.

"Huff, sepertinya semuanya terlihat bahagia," ucap Rinto sambil menghela napas.

Lenka yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya langsung mengangguk setuju. "Sepertinya gara-gara kisah cinta Lui dan Ring. Mereka sudah berani menentukan sikap," komentarnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kita?" tanya Rinto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lenka bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga mulai membuat kisah cinta kita sendiri. Apakah kau bersedia, Nona Kagami?" tanya Rinto seraya tersenyum lembut.

Lenka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, dapat terlihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat. Rinto yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkikik geli.

"Kuanggap diammu itu sebagai iya," ucap Rinto seraya merangkul pundak Lenka.

"Hei apa yang kau la-"

Rinto dengan cepat langsung mencium bibir Lenka. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama lima detik, tapi sudah cukup membuat wajah Lenka semakin memerah.

"Hei kalian berdua, kalian jangan ikut-ikutan buat dunia kalian sendiri ya!" omel Kaito.

"Maafkan kami," ucap Rinto dan Lenka kompak.

Miku hanya mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli, tapi kalau sampai kalian dapat masalah seperti Ring dan Lui. Aku tak mau ikut-ikutan. Kalian urus saja masalah kalian sendiri!" sewotnya.

"Baiklah, lagipula kita tidak berniat untuk _backstreet_ kok," ujar Rinto cuek.

Lenka langsung menginjak kaki kanan Rinto. "Siapa bilang kita sudah pacaran!" protes Lenka.

Personil lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap _tsundere_-nya Lenka.

"Sudah sudah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan-makan!" seru Rin tiba-tiba.

"Ide bagus. Aku setuju," sahut Kaiko.

"Kalau begitu kita makan di restoran yang sama dengan Lui dan Ring. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka bersenang-senang tanpa kita," ujar Mikuo.

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana restorannya?" tanya Len bingung.

Mikuo langsung menunjukkan layar_ handphone_-nya dan semua personil langsung berebut membaca tulisan yang ada di sana.

"Ada seorang _fans _LuRi yang melihat mereka berdua dan meng-_upload _foto mereka di akun _fanpage_ mereka. Sepertinya Lui dan Ring tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang dibuntuti," jelas Mikuo.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, kita susul mereka!'

Akhirnya mereka semua segera menuju ke tempat restoran tersebut. Tanpa Lui dan Ring sadari akan datangnya penganggu-penganggu dalam kehidupan kisah cinta mereka.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**


End file.
